According to You
by PinkRose3101
Summary: A mysterious new boy enters Hinamori's school and she can't understand the bond that she has with him. Will she find out in time to save her own life?


**A/N:** This is my first story I've been writing for so long but I'm only uploading it here now. Some have already read the first chapter on my DeviantArt profile but I revised it a bit as I got back to work on it again.

As this is my first story, please review and let me know if anything is wrong or right. Anything is appreciated as long as it is constructive criticism. Tips on my language will also be appreciated as English is not my first language. Thank you!

Now let the adventure begin…

Updated: 05 Aug 2012

* * *

_**Prologue**_

It was dark. I strained my eyes in the darkness to see what is going on around me. There was nothing but darkness when a roar in the distance shook the ground beneath me. Realizing I was flat on my back as the ground continued to vibrate. I slowly lifted my hand but it was weighted down by something heavy. Letting my fingers roam the object, it felt like a four pointed star with something round in the middle, almost ball-like. I looked at my hand and saw the round object in the middle glow very dimly. The light had a faint turquoise tinge to it. I tried to figure out what it was when the right side of my head started to throb with a sharp pain at the slightest movement.

Wincing away did not make it better when another roar shook the ground. It was a lot closer this time and I strained my eyes to see where the roar came from. A soft grey light slowly returned to the darkness and enabled me just to make out the different shapes and forms around me. My head throbbed again in protest but tried to ignore it as my vision was still very blurry and felt cold pattering on and around me. Seeing flashes of white light dance above me, one massive shadow continued to hover above me. My vision cleared a bit more and saw the flashing lights were lightning and the downpour was heavy and cold. My attention was kept on the shadow hovering over me. I know it was looking at me when I stared back through half mast eyes. I slowly tried to move away but it felt like I was pinned with pain that shot down my right side. Groaning, my right hand inspected the source of the pain on my head, feeling something hot and sticky amidst the cold rain that came down. When my hand pulled back I saw dark liquid dripping from my finger tips.

_What happened to me?_

The shadow suddenly moved its head to the left to look behind itself. Followed its gaze I saw a man standing a few feet from the shadow. He was pale, even against the grey clouds. He had large emerald green eyes with dark ebony hair flowing down and stopping just above his shoulders. He was wearing all white clothes with black trimmings and a long sleeve jacket that extended all the way down to the ground behind him in two parts. His pants stopped just above his ankles with a broad black belt around his middle. The wind bellowed his jacket behind him lightly as he glared at the shadow, not even looking in my direction. There was something dangling on a thin silver chain next to him in his hand. It looks somewhat familiar…

The object looked very narrow as the ends curled slightly in opposite directions at each end. In the middle was a small dark green ball that glowed brightly against the dark sky. It almost looked like the glow was beating. Looking back at the face of the pale man his gaze didn't divert an inch. He just kept on glaring at the shadow next to me like I wasn't even there.

"Who the hell are you?" The shadow spoke with a low growl in its voice as it turned to the side. It looked like it was readying itself to attack the pale figure at any moment.

The pale man kept quiet for a few moments and just glared at the shadow a bit harder. "I'm here to convey a message."

The shadow ducked its head lower. "A message from that damned master of yours?"

"Yes." The pale man's face remained devoid of any other emotions as he answered. "He said that it is time for you to give up on that girl and join us. Giving away your soul gem to a mortal is forbidden." He stated taking a step closer towards the shadow.

"I can do with my soul gem whatever I damned feel like it!" The shadow roared as it became even bigger. The shadow extended to the sides as a series of flashes shot across the sky, lighting up the shadow allowing me to see it completely.

I gasped at the sight before me._ Did I just see what I think I saw? Is it really a…?_

The shadow roared in anger and flew off landing with its sharp talons on the pale man, pressing him into the ground. "You can tell your master I refuse." It growled close to the man's face. "You can also tell him, Momo is not just a mortal. She is my dr-… princ-…!" It roared louder as echoing thunder blocked out some of his speech. "I m-… live-… serve he-…" The sound around me started to fade again.

_I'm his what?_

My hearing started to fail me more as the world once again became dark and started to engulf my vision.

"Toushiro!" A familiar voice broke through the last bit of darkness as two roars drowned out the thunder that started to shake the ground.

* * *

A/N: It's not always going to be this short and neither am I going to continue to write in first person.

I probably already gave too much away but can anyone guess what the shadow is? Hehe...


End file.
